Chapter 32 - Let The Preliminaries Begin, Brock Vs Claudia
The next day Ash, Pikachu, Brock, Thomes, Kacy and John met Misty and the girls outside in the coliseum grounds along with the rest of the shinobi teams that completed the second exams. In front of them on the coliseum wall was a large flat screen television and above it Shia stepped out on a patio. “Its an honor to be here to witness your success. You who have made it to the third part of the exams I would like to congratulate you and wish you all good luck. Now without farther distractions let’s begin.” declared Shia All of a sudden two large doors below the large tv screen opened up as the crowd exploded with cheers as a tall light skinned, white haired man wearing a blue shinobi outfit stepped out. “My name is Daichi Zendo and I’ll be you instructor and referee for part 3 of the Chunin Exams.” He announced as he walked in front of the group of shinobi. “Now things are about to get fun.” smiled Ash to Pikachu. “Pika.” laughed Pikachu “But before we begin there is something we have to sort out. You see we didn’t expect for so many of you to make it to this part of the exam. You see to be blunt to many of you made it so we’re going to have to eliminate some of you.” smiled Daichi “What does he mean by that.” thought Kacy to himself. “To do that we’ll start a preliminary bout. You all will face each other in a one on one battle until one of you is no longer able to fight. By the time this is done your numbers will have dropped from 20 to 10.” said Daichi “Oh man…I didn’t think so many people would make it as well.” thought Violet to herself. “So we have to fight before the fight just to make it to the fight…sounds like fun.” laughed Thomes to himself. “Alright the rules will be simple…we’ll start by shuffling the you names on the large screen behind me. Once the two names are chosen the two will face each other in a battle. When one person is no longer able to fight or I deem that they are no longer able to fight the battle is over. Do you all understand?” asked Daichi “Yes.” roared The group of genin shinobi at the same time. “Alright then…we’ll shuffle the names for the first fight in the next 30 minutes so stay close by.” announced Dachi All of the genin began to leave from the center of the coliseum and Brock and Misty ran up to Ash and Pikachu. “Man this is going to be fun” smiled Ash “Yea, but we have a lot of tough competition…winning won’t be easy.” replied Misty “Has anything been easy since we started following Timothy?” asked Ash “Chu…Pika…Pika…Pi.” said Pikachu “Yea I guess your right.” nodded Misty “We can do this…all this training we‘ve been doing wasn‘t for nothing” smiled Brock “Yea.” agreed Ash “Hay Ash, Pikachu, Brock, Misty!” shouted A voice They looked around in the crowd to see who called them and then they saw Rodney waving down at them. They ran toward wall were he was located and with a powerful leap the jumped up the wall and landed beside Rodney. When they landed they noticed that Tanza, Jamie, Rodney and Hinta were also with him. “Well its good to see that ya’ll made it to the third part of the exams.” waved Hinta “It was tough to get past the second exams.” replied Misty ‘Truly…it was some tough competition, but we made it this far.” agreed Ash “Chu.” nodded Pikachu “That’s good…now it’s time too see if you can make it past this.” smiled Tanza “Well do fine whether we make it or not.’ laughed Brock “Hay where’s Alice, Eria, and Aussa?” asked Misty “Aussa and Eria went to Karlin City today, but I haven’t seen Alice since yesterday.” shrugged Hinta “Is she ok?” asked Tanza “Yeah she’s fine…before she left she said that she was going to Agar Island to catch some more pokémon.” nodded Jamie ………………………………... Meanwhile on the other side of the coliseum in the balcony above the screen Shia sat in a chair along with Sago, Izumi, and Cindy. “So how many genin do you think will pass the preliminaries?” Sago asked “I can’t really say…this years genin are very talented.” smiled Shia “Well those three that Timothy brought in you seem to be rooting on.” laughed Sago “Well I’ve been cheering them on for a different reason.” nodded Shia “So how do you think they’ll do? Sago asked “Well like a said I can’t really say…they are strong, but the other genin aren’t weak.” thought Shia “Hay why did Timothy want them to enter the academy anyway?” asked Cindy as she leaned forward in her chair. “It’s a long story.” remembered Shia “Well we don’t have anything to do for the next 15 minutes. So you can tell us a little.” laughed Izumi “Well ok…you see three years ago I sent Team 10 on a S-Rank mission to the Forest Of Death.” started Shia “What.” said Cindy “Yea some hunters were searching the forest for the Earth Temple. Timothy and his friends were able to stop the hunters from getting the Earth Orb, but he also made an important discovery that day.” remembered Shia “What was that?” asked Sago “Are you all familiar with the legend of the Forest Of Death?” asked Shia “Yea how it’s the final resting place of the Titan of Darkness, Belzades.” nodded Izumi “Yea…When Timothy reported back to me he informed me that Belzades announced it’s return.” noted Shia “That’s not good.” said Sago “Yea, but he didn’t say when so it isn’t a big priority right now.” nodded Shia “That should be a really big priority…if Belzades returns then things could get really ugly.” retorted Izumi “Yeah and that’s why I have the entire Hidden Shade Village on high alert, but that’s not the worst part. It get’s a lot worse.” said Shia “What can be worse than that?” Cindy asked “Well after that he and his friends went to sleeping dragon lake for a break and they were attacked by something very powerful.” Shia smiled “What?” asked Izumi “Yea…he said that it called itself a Dorashin and after he defeated it he told me that it said that two more that are even more powerful were coming to earth.” remembered Shia “That really doesn’t sound good.” replied Izumi “What’s Timothy going to do about it?” asked Cindy “Well afterwards they all started training to fight during the upcoming battle. I’m sure the reason we haven’t seen Timothy around these last past few months is because he’s still training somewhere.” nodded Shia “Man this just keep’s getting better and better. First we got a super powerful Titan Pokémon who want to destroy the whole coming back and then some aliens from space are seeking to destroy the world.” laughed Sago “Well it only get’s better from here out from the way Timothy sounded.” laughed Shia All of a sudden the crowd burst into cheers when Daichi walked back through the doors and into the center of the arena. “Well it looks like the fights are about to start.” smiled Cindy ………………………………... Daichi stood in the center of the arena and looked around at the crowd. “Alright now let’s start these preliminary bout’s and see who goes first.” announced Dachi He raised his hand above his head and turned around pointing at the tv behind. The screen came on and the names appeared on the screen an began to shuffle around. All of a sudden the two names stopped side by side and the crowd cheered at the results. “Alright looks like the first match will be between Brock Harrison and Claudia Honoo. Now will both of the fighter come to the center of the arena.” announced Daichi Back up in on of the patios Brock was looking at his name on the screen and around at the cheering crowd. “All man looks like your up in the first match already.” smiled Jamie “Man not even I had that kind of luck.” laughed Rodney “I’d say…it feels strange.” laughed Brock “You nervous?” asked Hinta “A little…I never though I would be doing something like this.” smiled Brock “Well don’t be you’ll do fine.” assured Tanza “Thanks.” nodded Brock as he walked toward the edge of the patio. “Hay Brock that’s the girl that was with those dudes that attacked us in Venom Forest. Get her back for slashing me.” smiled Misty with a devious look on her face. “Sure.” laughed Brock He jumped over the edge of the patio and when he landed walked to the center of the field were Daichi and Claudia were waiting for him. “Alright now that both are here let begin the first match.” declared Daichi as he threw his hand up and moved back several feet. “Alright now it’s time for a little payback for what you did to my friend in Venom Forest.” smiled Brock “If you think you’ve got what it takes then bring it.” smiled Claudia Just then Brock stomped his right foot causing several mid-size pieces of earth to rise up from the ground around him. He began to kick and punch the rocks sending them flying toward who began to dodge them. As Claudia flipped into the air Brock stomped on the ground causing a large rock rose up in front of him. He punched the rock and sent it flying toward Claudia, but just as it was about to hit her something sliced the rock in two sending the pieces in opposite directions. When Claudia landed she had her sword branded in front of her as she stood back up. “She’s quick no doubt and she really good with that sword…I have to keep her at a distance.” thought Brock to himself. “It like when he was fighting Ralf…both he and Ralf are distance fighters. Staying at this distance would be trouble so I have too get in close to finish him.” thought Claudia to herself. Claudia dashed toward Brock who stomped on the ground causing pillars to rise up out of the ground. Claudia slashed through each pillar and when she was close enough to Brock she started slashing at him. Brock dodged each of the strikes catching a few nicks in the process. ………………………………. Meanwhile up above the patio Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Tanza, Rodney, Jamie and Hinta watched as Brock continued to dodge Claudia’s attacks. “Man she is good with that sword.” nodded Jamie “Yeah if Brock doesn’t do so soon she’s going to leave him more than a few cuts and nicks.” smiled Tanza “Come on Brock you can do it!” cheered Ash “Chu…Pikachu!” cheered Pikachu “Don’t give up!” Misty cheered ……………………………….... Meanwhile back down in the arena Brock continued dodging Claudia’s sword strikes. “I can’t keep this up…time to bring out the big guns.” thought Brock Brock dodged a swipe from Claudia’s blade sliding several feet sideways away from her. Claudia dashed toward Brock as he created a few hand signs and hit the ground with his fist sending up a cloud of dust. Claudia swung into the cloud of dust, but when she did something clung onto the edge of her blade. She tugged and pulled on the blade until it loosened and she was sent stumbling back until she fell onto her butt. “What was that?” wondered Claudia The cloud of dust dispersed and there in front off Claudia, Brock stood with a earth like armor covering his entire body. “Earth Style: Earth Armor.” smiled Brock “What…an armor type jutsu.” thought Claudia as she got back to her feet. “Yeah…this is my first time using this technique so forgive me if it’s a little sloppy.” laughed Brock Claudia dashed toward Brock and swung her sword at him, but he caught the blade with his hand. Brock raised his hand swinging it down at her, but Claudia snatched her blade away as he hit the ground. When he hit the ground it exploded sending up a large cloud of dust. “Now he’s got close-range capabilities. My sword in its normal state wouldn’t leave a scratch so now its time to end this.” thought Claudia as she held her sword out in front of her. “Alright something tells me that she’s about to charge me for close combat. Now is my time to catch her off guard and deliver the finishing blow.” thought Brock Claudia dashed toward Brock and swung her sword, but he raised his left arm to block the attack and the sword slashed through his wrist. Brock in quick reflex punched Claudia in the stomach which sent her flying back and crashing into the wall. Daichi walked over to Claudia and saw that she was on the ground unconscious. “Alright the first match is done…Brock is the winner.” declared Dachi as he pointed at Brock. Brock looked around as the crowd burst into cheers and applause at him winning his match. Brock looked down at his arm and he saw a large gash however it wasn’t bleeding and the wound itself was hot like it had been hit with a hot piece of steel. Brock walked over to across the field to Claudia as she was getting back to her feet. “Your good.” smiled Brock “Yea, but your were better…you beat me fair and square.” laughed Claudia “That’s only because of reflex. Hay can I ask you a question?” asked Brock “Sure.” nodded Claudia “Before your sword wasn’t able to scratch my earth armor, but your last attack was able to slice right through it.” noted Brock “You want to know how right?” Claudia asked as she moved her red hair out of her face. Claudia held out her sword in front of herself as the blade on it began to glow bright red. “I’m able to channel my fire chakra into my blade getting it hot enough to cut through almost anything.” smiled Claudia as she sheathed her blade. “Nice…so if the fight would’ve drug on then i might have lost.” smiled Brock “Maybe, but you won and that’s all that counts.” Claudia smiled as she held out her hand. Brock looked at her red eye’s as she smiled at him and then reached out and shook her hand. “If you want a rematch just let me know.” smiled Brock “Don’t worry I will…oh yea and before I leave tell your friend that I’m sorry for what happened in the forest.” smiled Claudia and then she disappeared. Brock looked at the crowd as they continued to cheer and applause before starting across the arena. To Be Continued……….. Category:Season 3 Content